Moon Shattered
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: The Superior tries to put his new Second in his place, in this world however, it is Saix that holds the throne and Xemnas that is kneeling to his leader. Will this struggle for power lead to their deaths? Happy SaiXem day 07/01/12!


A/N: HAPPY SAIXEM DAY 07/01/12

Oh- I submitted three fics on DA EXCLUSIVELY (which means until the XemsaiFC contest is over, they are only on there) SO CHECK THEM OUT PLEASE!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ideas: Saix doesn't have rectangular tables, round, doesn't have couches in Grey Area, doesn't have The Room Where Nothing Gathers, no ridiculous names for rooms and such.

Xemnas starts off as a neophyte, Saix sees potential, Xemnas grows more powerful, sees an opportunity by joining Marluxia, Marluxia and Xemnas attempt to overthrow Saix by having Marluxia fall into good graces with Saix, Saix chooses Xemnas instead, Xemnas tries tempting Saix, tries topping, BIB.

Old- New Name

Grey Area- Celestial Quarters

Room Where Nothing Gathers – Room 7

Addled Impasse (Saix's room)- Moon's Atonement

New numbering system:

Number One – Saix, The Superior Moon-gazer

Number Two- Larxene, the Savage Nymph

Number Three – Luxord, the Gambler of Fate

Number Four- Axel, The Flurry of Dancing Flames

Number Five- Vexen, the Chilly Academic

Number Six- Xigbar, the Sharpshooter

Number Seven-Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne

Number Eight-Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer

Number Nine-Roxas, the Key of Destiny

Number Ten-Marluxia, the Graceful Assasin

Number 11- Lexaeus, the Silent Hero

Number 12-Zexion, The Cloaked Schemer

Number 13- Xemnas, The Master of the In-between

::::::::::

Title: Moon Shattered

Warnings: Since Saix is Superior, everything will be different, things will be named differently and such, I hope to make this interesting and not confuse anyone. I hope the changes do not affect the storyline, which will focus on people, not settings and titles. Personalities will stay the same but the general KH plotline will probably be scrapped (if Xemnas isn't number one then how could it make sense anyhow?)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter One: Replaceable

"You've appointed _him_ as your Second? Surely you haven't thought this through-"

There was a low throat-clearing and the room went silent; Larxene bit her tongue. The smooth, pale hand ran through the cerulean locks in a haphazard fashion before his clawed fingers tapped lightly in a rhythmic way across the oak table.

Saix took a deep breath before continuing, "I see potential in this man, I will keep an eye on him, however, between you and me, everything will continue as it has."

She threw her head back, teeth gnashing together in an aggravated fashion, "Goddammit Superior, you know how much I hate his fucking attitude."

Saix smirked, the whites of his fangs visible over his lips, "What is wrong with his attitude?"

She made a dismissive motion with her hand, "He's cocky, we just found him in the Dark City and just..you know. The arrogance! It's like when we found Marluxia, it was all talk talk talk, flowers and all. Then we put him in his place, made him the gardener and shit, now he's all planting petunias and what have you instead of planning your death-"

"-Again you are wrong."

"What?" She blinked, "About what?" A sneer was starting to form on her features.

He leaned back in his seat, fingers linking together with that small smirk growing larger, "You do not see him planning every day for the opportunity? Simply put, I am exposed for now-"

"Well what the hell am I here for?-"

He held up a hand, "Shush, I wasn't finished. As I was saying, I need someone to guarantee my position."

She huffed lightly, electricity crackling against her skin, "What if he isn't all you think he is?"

He turned to look back at the waning moon hanging over the large castle, "What if he is and more?"

::::

He picked up the small ornament of the crescent moon and ran his thumb over it, lifting it so that it mirrored its larger sister hanging almost teasingly close to the large windows in the Celestial Quarters.

"I see you take interest in the Goddess?"

He turned to look over his shoulder, a bit surprised at his Superior's sudden appearance, "Superior." He did a light bow, just low enough for it to be formal and not demeaning to himself.

"That is not a proper bow you know, just to inform you."

"Superior?" The darker man lifted one silver brow in a questioning manner, however his eyes told a different story. He was not unaware of the establishment of power in a large group such as this and it was understandable to him that Saix would attempt to dominate him in such a way. However, his calculations had predicted a few days into his status of new member before the leader actually appeared before him and took a noticeable interest in him. Now with such a kink in all his contemplations he was thrown for a loop. He would need to reassess his ideas and find out more about this man, clearly he was a threat, how much of a threat would be the question.

The Berserker took a few steps forward before leaning back, his back exposed as he moved his right leg forward, put his knee in place and placed his hand across his chest, "This is a proper bow." His beautiful sky-blue hair was tickling the ground with its tips as he exposed all his vital points in one movement.

The new member took a short inhale before nodding, then noting how useless the motion was as his Superior was facing the ground, "I see."

Saix lifted up from his position to look back at the taller man, "When you are in my Organization, you should do well to remember such a talent. It takes a man to lead, it takes a better man to learn how to follow, do we understand each other Number XIII?"

Xemnas smiled thinly, "Of course Superior, I have only the best intentions you see, I apologize for offending you."

Saix turned around as he flicked his hand, summoning a portal, "Oh and XIII?"

"Yes Sir?"

Saix smiled back dryly to the other man, "Do try to improve your lying, it's quite appalling."

The portal slowly closed and Xemnas let out the breath of air he didn't know he was holding in, "How interesting." He placed a hand over his chest, fingers clothed in the black leather and unable to touch skin through the cloak's thick material. He felt briefly for a semblance of something more, perhaps a skip of a beat, a slow winding up before the heart managed its rhythm again but nothing came.

"So we truly are nothing."

:::

Larxene growled lowly as the older man approached, showing the paper roughly into his hands, "A mission Newbie."

Xemnas looked down at the sheet curiously, lifting the paper to examine it as he gleamed over its contents, "What exactly is the purpose of this mission?"

Larxene grinned, "Well I'm glad you asked, flip it over Asswipe, NEXT!"

Xemnas blinked before stepping to one side and couldn't help muttering about this woman's rudeness. He sat down on one of the stiff office chairs assembled in the white room, flipping over the paper in the hopes of being enlightened. And he was not disappointed; in fact, Saix had been generous enough to list a complete set of tasks for him to accomplish on his first mission, by himself no less.

He looked up a bit bemused as he saw everyone else pair off with a partner in order to complete their missions while he, a neophyte to the group, was isolated to a dangerous mission alone, how could this be remotely plausible?

He cleared his throat, happy when the uncouth blonde woman decided to give him her unbridled attention because no one else was there to yell at, "Excuse me…um, if you could-"

"Larxene."

"Larxene, yes, well I was curious, why am I alone on this mission while everyone else is paired off? That seems rather unfair doesn't it? A bit irregular? Shouldn't someone new be trained for a position before being set off to accomplish it?" He was attempting his best helpless tone, insinuating that he himself knew nothing, when he was already turning the gears in his brain and figuring out what his Superior's goal was- clearly to test him. But Xemnas did not want to be tested, rats were tested, stupid people were tested, him? No he was not one for being played.

Larxene put her hands on her hips and snorted, "Well aren't you just special? Want me to hold your hand when you go on the mission? Wipe your ass when you shit? Complain to someone who cares."

And with that she disappeared into a portal.

He blinked dumbly at the abrupt answer, so he was forced to do grunt work. He lifted up his hand, concentrating on making a portal similar to the ones the others had been using in front of him and was taken aback at the quickness at which it formed. It started off a small hole before engulfing the space in front of him. Xemnas sighed and lightly stepped into the corridor, wondering what lurked inside and overwhelmed at the thousands of yellow eyes staring back at him from the darkness. He could see a light at the end of the corridor and he swiftly picked up his pace, practically sprinting towards the invisible door and diving inside it.

He was greeted by a plain city with little movement and no one living within it. He frowned slightly then turned to see a couple of Berserkers on the rooftops of some buildings, watching him. The least he could do was put on a good show for them.

:::::

Chapter 2: All-Consuming

:::

Saix smiled across the round table where they meet for their weekly gathering, "It's good to see some progress is being done about those Shadows in The Coliseum."

Demyx gently plucked a few notes on Arpeggio before looking up, "Yep, me and Xiggy usually get it done like that!" He snapped his fingers together in the demonstration as he continued, "But me and Zexy got it done pretty quick too, right Zex?"

The younger teen glared over the large Lexicon before moving it so that it was blocking his view of the cheerful Nocturne.

Demyx pouted, "Not cool Zex."

Saix resisted his urge to roll his eyes as he continued, "And our new member is showing his colors, or for better description, lack there of."

Axel coughed weakly, leaning back into a chair, "Errr Superior? Don't get it."

Saix made a motion towards Xemnas, his fingers jerking upwards at him, a gesture for him to stand. The older man reluctantly took center stage as the only one standing in the hollow room, with all eyes upon him, "Superior?"

The Superior continued, "Yes, it seems you have developed an almost invisible talent, except for those interesting beams, would you care to demonstrate?"

"A demonstration Sir? What kind?"

Saix purred out, "Of what kind would you wish?"

Xemnas pondered it for a moment before replying, "A show of strength if it's not too much Sir."

"Oh?" The air had gone stagnant with the slow inhale everyone was taking, wondering where Xemnas was going with his train of thought.

Saix's golden eyes gleamed softly as he leaned against the table, looking directly into amber, "I suppose you had someone in mind?"

Xemnas was locked in a trance staring back into the other's orbs and uttered slowly, "Well I was hoping to prove myself to you Superior."

Saix barked out a laugh as the others paled, the air was crackling with an animalistic aura they rarely saw, "You sure aren't subtle are you?"

"Sir, I don't believe being subtle would be appropriate in this case, after all, you are Superior and I respect and wish to serve you." He bowed lowly just as Saix had taught him before, smirking at the ground with twinkling amber orbs as he rose back into position.

Saix lifted himself up from his seat, "I will see you in the sparring ground then in five minutes, do not be late XIII, you understand?"

Xemnas nodded as the other disappeared, leaving him to face the only other person who had cared to stay with Saix's berserker aura permeating the area. Baby-blue orbs looked at him curiously, a sneer across his features, "You know I tried that once, it didn't turn out so well for me."

Xemnas smirked back at the pink-haired man as he summoned a corridor of darkness, "Oh? Well you aren't me are you?" He left the disgruntled Assassin in the room as he stepped out into the crisp air of the sparring grounds outside the castle. He looked around and saw nothing but a few dead trees littered against the never changing night sky as he realized his Superior was nowhere to be found.

He frowned, "Am I too early?"

"No." A voice purred from behind him, making his body freeze for a moment before he darted to one side to dodge a possible attack but none came. His Superior was just standing there where he had been with pupils gone - eyes completely gold and the scar stretched across his face making him appear to be some demonic apparition.

"S..Superior?"


End file.
